I Knew You Wanted To Jump In The Pool
by IrisAyumi
Summary: At Kurt's pool party, Rachel and Quinn get into an underwater wrestling match/splash war. Everything is fun and laughter, until Rachel accidentally... orgasms? Title from Friendly Fires song.


**AN: So, based on a prompt from the rq_meme at livejournal, it's a fic. Hard T, if you want to know why, read the summary. Reviews equal love for me, so maybe leave a review? If you could? Wouldn't it be awesome to stop silently lurking and feel a little guilty about it, and start reviewing and feeling good making other people feel even better? =)

* * *

**"So, why are you throwing a pool party?" Tina asked. Kurt rolled his eyes, like the answer was obvious.

"Because, my dearest friends, Glee club has been going now for a year, and you may or may not have noticed them - or get impregnated by them - but we have some actual male eye-candy in there. And outside of a few brief glances in the locker room, I have yet to find a chance to truly evaluate their torsos. I need to know who has the best chest, but even after football they started shying away from me, for whatever reason."

"That's why you're throwing a pool party?"

"That, and I guilted my dad into going out of town for the weekend, to make up for him accidentally destroying my copy of the Original Broadway Cast RENT soundtrack. All of you are very much invited as well, of course, even if you're the foolish person who does not want to join in grading sixpacks. Saturday, at 8, my house."

Rachel eyed around her quickly, until her eyes found the hazel ones she was searching for. Quinn looked up and smiled at her, and she found a smile stretching across her face while looking away, trying not to blush. The truth was, Rachel really wanted to come, and would no matter what, but not to check out some stupid guy torsos, no matter how impressive they may or may not be. The truth was, Rachel had had it with guys. The truth was, if Rachel was going to be checking any chests out that Saturday, it would be the one of Quinn Fabray.

There had been a significant change in Quinn's demeanor after giving birth, she had truly embraced the Glee club and stopped looking back. A lot of that had to do with her moving back home with her mother, who was so scared of losing her again that she had promised Quinn that she could always be who she wanted to be. After that, she had decided not to go back to the Cheerio's, not yet at least, but she had become obviously friendlier to all her fellow Glee clubbers. Even Rachel. And somehow, the 2 seemed to click, connect like nobody had expected them to. They were now past the part where they were hesitant to call each other friends, not quite yet BFF's but they hung out alright. And Quinn found that everything she had ever liked in guys was represented in Quinn... plus more.

It took her a little while to accept it, but finally, Rachel admitted it to herself. She had a crush on Quinn Fabray. And her planning and plotting started the second Kurt uttered the 2 words "pool party". She had to make sure that they were both coming Saturday, it was a perfect opportunity to finally try to break the physical walls down a little bit more. Verbally they were on the right path, but physically everything was still very hesitant. Rachel didn't exactly know what "good friends" behaved like physically, but when she looked at Brittany and Santana, she thought that they still had a long way to go. And the thought of Quinn in bikini was too good to resist. She was actually fairly sure that Quinn's chest would be the best out of all of them, if any of the girls would take a second to notice it.

"Hey, Quinn! Wait up!"

Quinn slowed her step, allowing Rachel to walk beside her. Rachel looked up, as always, while talking to Quinn. She always liked taller people, strangely enough, so she didn't mind. She actually liked it.

"Are you coming to Kurt's gathering of Glee and football friends for the purpose of joined swimming, also known as a pool party as he so ineloquently put it?"  
"No, I don't think so, actually."

Rachel's heart slowed, but she immediately envisioned her new goal. Talk her into it.

"Why not? You always excel in social situations!"

"I know, and I really would like it but... I don't know, it would be my first time in a bikini since... since Beth and... I don't... I just don't know. I don't think I can go."

"That is ridiculous, Quinn. It will be so much fun, but even so much more fun with you there! You must come. I am convinced that your... torso is very much worthy of noticing again, you've got your old body back by now and you're way hot. And even if you think you're not, you're Quinn Fabray."

"Yeah, I know Rach, but-"  
"No buts. I will drag you there, or worse, I will keep singing every song you hate, very insistently, at an ear-splitting volume, everytime we see each other if you don't go. You have no choice and you know it. You're coming, great!"

Quinn laughed and shook her head when Rachel linked their arms together, giving her the puppy-dog eyes and the ultimate Berry-pout. Of course she gave in.

"Okay, fine! But you'd better make sure I have a damn good time there, man-hands!"

Rachel beamed. She would be sure to make Quinn's request come true.

* * *

Saturday came, and Rachel spent all day worrying about which bikini to wear. After a lot of doubting, she decided on black, with white polka-dots. Classy, stylish, neutral yet fashionable. Perfect. She went to Kurt's 7:30 and was, unsurprisingly, the first one there, but quickly others started coming in. Rachel was mostly trying not to get nervous. It was nothing to get all too excited about. Nothing special. Just a party. A regular social situation. It didn't help her stop sprinting to the door everytime she heard the door bell ring.

At 8:15, her spurt was worth it, when she opened the door and Quinn was standing right in front of her, towel slung over her arm, finger not yet an inch away from the bell and a slightly startled expression on her face.

"Quinn! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Well yeah, did I have a choice? It wasn't like I was going to listen to you singing Streisand the next couple of weeks so..."  
"Months. Years. But not now, because you're here! Come, come! Let's join the others!"

She grabbed Quinn's arm and tugged her along, towards the pool, where the party was happening. It was pretty crowded, all the Glee kids were there outside of Brittany and Santana, and a lot of the football people. Most of them were in the pool, outside of Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie. They were by the edge of the pool, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina obviously comparing the boys, and Artie constantly commenting on how superficial they were, and if Tina realized that her boyfriend was sitting right there beside her.

Quinn raised a blonde eyebrow gently at the chaos, then shrugged and asked Kurt if he had any bacon.

* * *

By 9:30, Quinn was still refusing to actually get in the pool, or even to change into her bathing suit, and Rachel was getting desperate.

"It will have cooled down in a few hours, and then it'll be too late. You know you'll regret it. And I want to swim. And it'll be fine. Come on, please?"

"Maybe later."  
"Maybe later you'll keep saying maybe later!"

"Okay, so what if I promise you I'll swim at a point tonight? Will it shut you up?"  
"Depends. Are you gonna break it?"

"If you keep this up..."

* * *

By 00:30 it had become dark, and everyone was out of the water, gathered around the camp fire. Puck, of course, had brought his guitar and was playing it while the Glee kids were singing and the football players listening, probably surprised that there was even some kind of talent in there. Rachel though, was eerily quiet. She had pulled a sweater over her head, still wearing her bathing suit, untouched by the water, with her knees pulled up to her chest so that they could fit underneath the sweater as well. She couldn't even muster up the energy to criticize the other Gleeks, or even to sing along at all. She was just staring into the fire, arms around her knees, contemplating her failure.

Somehow, she'd had the foolish hope that this day would make some kind of a difference. This day would be one of those rare days where something big would happen, and where she and Quinn would take some kind of big step towards... anything. Forward. But nothing had happened. She hadn't even gotten the chance to behold Quinn in all her bathing suit glory. Nothing.

A frown seemed etched on her face, until she felt a small tug on her hand. She looked behind her, and Quinn, who had disappeared muttering something "bathroom" like, was standing behind her, a towel wrapped all around her, tugging at Rachel's hand again. A wide smile lightened up the dark, and Quinn leaned forward to leave an urgent whisper in Rachel's ear.

"I always make good on my promises. Are you coming?"

Figures, only when all hope is lost. Rachel jumped up, following Quinn who still held her hand and tugged her back to the pool. Quinn looked at her.

"You don't have to jump in with me, of course. It's late, it's dark, quite insane, and it's so cold you might swim yourself an ammonia or something else that could damage your voice. But I'm going in."

After that, Quinn dropped the towel, and with a graceful move, dove headfirst into the pool. Rachel found herself frozen, even outside of the pool of cold that Quinn found herself in. Probably because of the black, red and white bikini that was just... really hot. Or the body that was always covered and now wasn't and...well, that was probably hotter. The blonde came up again, beautiful like a mermaid from a dream with the moon lighting her pale features. The moon's reflection was shimmying and flickering around her in the water.

"Fuck! It's c-c-cold. Okay, never mind what I just said, you wanted me to jump in, you better come in here too, Berry. And soon, or I'm pulling you in and you won't like that."

Rachel unfroze, and pulled off her sweater eagerly before diving into the water. Yup, truth be told, it really was cold. And she really didn't like herself, nor Quinn, the 2 main factors that led to her swimming right now. Because it was freezing. And tomorrow she would have an ammonia, and her voice would be permanently damaged after coughing too many times, and she would never be able to sing again, and her Broadway career would be over before it ever got off the ground, and she would never be able to perform the epic role of-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a splash, straight into her face. She abruptly looked for the source of the perturbing distraction, and saw Quinn laughing.

"You look like you've never had a splash war in your life! I thought, if there's something like being immune to brain freezes, you'd be it by now!"

Rachel acted upon instinct, and splashed back. Quinn stopped laughing and looked at her with a quasi-serious expression on her face.

"Better."  
"I'm a fast learner."  
"You do know that this was a challenge, right? And now you have got yourself a war on your hands."

"Wait, a war? What war? I never back down from a challenge, but please, I have to know the rules, I have to know what to do, and I'd preferably have some time to Google it or do at least a little bit of extensive research before heading into a w-"

An epic splash cut her off, and the water awakened a strange exhilaration inside of her. The tension of the moment hung quietly in the air, even though for Rachel's ears it seemed deafening. Above Quinn's smirk, her eyes stood daring and she had one eyebrow arched. So Rachel splashed her back, with everything she had, and with Quinn distracted she basically... dove onto the girl.

An underwater wrestling match commenced, with limbs tangling, kicking, poking, Quinn pushing Rachel underwater, Rachel pushing Quinn underwater, and of course a lot of splashing. Every inch of Rachel felt tingly and hyperaware, her breaths quickened after a few minutes because what they were doing was really intensive. As well as intense.

Quinn dove under water and Rachel felt her brush against the insides of her legs when she swam through them, turning up behind Rachel and pushing her under water. Rachel escaped, turned around and grabbed Quinn's hips, lifting the taller girl above her before dropping her in the water. Rachel had earned herself a splash and Quinn's hands were on her again, tugging on her shoulders. Somehow, Rachel felt that the more that Quinn tugged on her, the more that something tugged somewhere low in her stomach. She could name it if she stopped a moment to think about it. But she didn't have a moment, because Quinn dove under water again, and she felt blonde hair tickling her stomach, right around where the tugging feeling was, and Quinn mimicked Rachel's actions from before by lifting her and dropping her into the cold water again.

Everything that Rachel had, inside and outside, was in this moment. It was the perfect epitome of playfulness. The air was filled with the sound of splashing water mixed with laughter. Suddenly, the other girl was behind her again and putting pressure on her shoulders so maybe she'd go under water again. Instead, Rachel turned around, her face unexpectedly so close to Quinn's that their lips were almost touching, eyes meeting, noses brushing like an eskimo kiss, and returned the favor by pushing her underwater instead. She made a strange "gurgl" like sound when she disappeared beneath the surface and Rachel found herself enjoying not knowing what was about to happen. Quinn's lips accidentally brushed against her navel, and another, larger tug in her stomach, accompanied by a strange tingling somewhere lower. Or maybe that was just the feeling of the other girl as she swam through her opened legs again.

Suddenly, somehow, Quinn was before her again. An elbow brushed past her nipple - which was hard, because of the cold. Just the cold - and she felt herself suppressing some kind of sound that she was pretty sure she shouldn't be making. Quinn grinned and pushed her with force, making the brunette girl fall back into the water, legs breaking through the water. Quinn took her chance and grabbed Rachel's legs when the girl's head was underwater, and Rachel was faced with Quinn's toned stomach. Even under water she swallowed, another tug on her legs, another tug in her stomach, and she kicked herself free from dexterous hands.

Their graceful, playful dance-like water ballet/splash war continued. She jumped Quinn, arms embracing her neck, legs embracing her stomach, letting go with one hand to poke in the abs she had spotted underwater. They were as toned as they looked. Quinn raised an eyebrow but turned them both and slammed Rachel back first into the edge of the pool, causing Rachel's legs to unclench behind her back. In an attempt to break free from Rachel's arms, she tried to use her legs to push her away from the edge with extra force. However, what really happened had the opposite effect.

Her thigh settled between Rachel's legs midway, where it seemed even wetter then everywhere else (and they were in a pool, for God's sake), and when she tensed her muscles to get ready for take-off, it caused her to press even more forcefully up, creating the friction that, for an unknowing Rachel, was the last thing she needed to make the inevitable happen.

"Oh God," Rachel crooned softly. "Please, no, don't-"

She felt herself clench down where Quinn's leg was, her eyes closed instinctively, her arms tightened around Quinn's neck - in the cape of which she buried her face - as a lifebuoy, clutching her tightly while she felt her entire body shudder with the unreleased tension that she didn't know had been building.

Quinn had an idea of what was going on. She knew what had just happened, though the logical part of her brain couldn't exactly acknowledge it. The throaty moan that Rachel released in her ear was an indication, just like the fact that Rachel's body suddenly went from really tense to weak like a ragged doll, not a muscle intact. And if she was doubting, she knew it when Rachel pulled back and looked at her with wide eyes. Her face was flushed enough to notice it in the dark. Flushed enough to wonder if she'd ever seen anyone that tan turn that red. And her eyes were black instead of warm brown.

"Quinn?" Rachel said softly, hesitant.

"Yes, Rachel?"

Rachel scraped her throat.

"Please, let me just try to clear things up. Do you realize what just happened to me?"  
"I think so, yeah. I mean... did you just-"  
"You _think_ so? Alright, allow me to explain then. Your leg created friction near my core, which caused me to orgasm. Do you know what an orgasm is?"  
"Yes, thank you, my sex ed is just fine. I know what happened." Quinn's blush was matching Rachel's, to the point where even her ears were burning. Her home had never been as open about sex as Rachel's, so it was logical for her to feel a little awkward. Or a lot awkward.

"I actually was not aware of my apparently growing state of arousal, since I had no clue of what was about to happen, not that I acknowledged anyway. My guess is that this feeling grew from the fact that we are both dressed in our bathing suits, which leaves, of course, a lot of skin uncovered and we were quite... getting physical, so to speak. My skin has always been an extremely sensitive point of mine, so this led to a chain of events which led to the trainwreck of me coming apart while clutching your neck. I wish to sincerely apologize, and hope that I have not damaged your trust or your newly improved image of me. You mustn't think that I am some kind of nymphomaniac, I can assure you that this has never, _never _happened to me before in my life! Me coming without any real skin-to-skin under the belt stimulation. It's unique for me, so I had no way to be prepared. From now on I can promise you that I will learn from this experience and it will in fact never occur again. Can you muster up a little understanding please, and accept my apologies?"

"Can you stop clutching my neck?"

Her blush deepened, if possible.

"I don't think so, not yet. Sorry."

Quinn's eyes widened.  
"That must have been one hell of a...an...an occurrence, you know, just now!"

Rachel's skin was burning, heat emanating from it in waves. She'd take 10 slushies to erase this moment from being. Even the lime ones, that stained the worst and you got barely out of your clothes.

Quinn doubted for a second, thinking about the situation. The girl shifted a little, frowning, and then looked at Rachel again.

"I accept your apologies. And do you know why?"  
"I don't, but you can tell me."  
She leaned in closer, and suddenly, all the shyness and bashfulness had left her expression.

"Because if I am honest with you, I can sortof understand. You could say that I'm wet for you, too. And not just from the pool water."

The sentence seemed to echo off the walls, tingling in the air, and Rachel froze for a second before scraping her throat.

"Well, come on then, Quinn. What are we waiting for? We must help that, and I hereby grant you my assistance with this situation heartily. Let's leave the pool, and I promise to see what I can do to fix your problem."

She dragged the blonde out of the pool, and Quinn? Quinn kinda thought that this was the best accident that had ever happened to anyone. Especially for her.


End file.
